Trinity Force
The power to utilize the power of three. Divine variation of Symbol Magic. Also Called *The Power of Three *The Tri-Force Capabilities The user can utilize the power of trinity. According to legends, the trinity is a concept symbolizing a unity of three different icons intertwined with each other to make a whole. Wielders of this power can join three specific aspects/concepts together to release a great force of power. For instance, if the users use elemental type of aspects such as the sky, land and sea, they can gain control the realms and everything connected to them. User of magic can channel trinity force using trinity symbol that have been used by many forms and as a result comes in many variations with different capabilities, to cast very extremely powerful spells/curses to a degree that can wrap reality to cast the specific spell/curse. Some users can cannot only use the symbols but can also use the powers of too other specific users and channel each other's others powers and create a greater power for them to use and there fullest together. Variations Type I According to the texts of New Agers, and Wiccans, the trinity that symbolized of Land, Sky, and Sea, the three fundamental realms of nature. Wielders of this form will be able to command the elements that deal with these three concepts. *General: In all three elements users will gain **Disaster Manipulation **Environmental Adaptation **Nigh Omniscience of the area **Nature Manipulation **Animal Manipulation **Animal Imitation/Morphing **Weather Manipulation *Land: Control the elements that are based from land itself. **Crystal Manipulation **Solid Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Plant Manipulation **Wood Manipulation **Sand Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Metal Manipulation *Sea: Control all the elements from the aquatic realm. **Ice Manipulation **Liquid Manipulation **Water Manipulation **Fish Manipulation **Fish Physiology *Sky: Summon and control the forces that stem from the heavens. **Gas Manipulation **Air Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Flight **Lunar Manipulation **Oxygen Manipulation **Solar Manipulation **Avian Manipulation **Avian Physiology Type II Another fact from the texts of New Agers, and Wiccans is that the trinity that symbolizes the Mind, Body, and Spirit, the three fundamental planes of human existence. This means that wielders of this symbol will be able to control the said parts of their existence and possibly remake themselves into Demigods. *Demigod Physiology: The user will gain a state of Demi-Godhood. **Mind: User can control/augment their mind to not only gain immense knowledge but also gain the strong psionic powers of a low-level, transcendent life form. ***Higher Consciousness ***Supernatural Intelligence ***Extrasensory Perception ***Telekinesis ****Energy Matter Manipulation *****Creation *****Destruction *****Evolution ****Time-Space Manipulation *****Dimensional Manipulation **Body: User can gain complete control over every aspect of their physical form so the wielder will gain a form that transcends the forms of baseline humans, obtain incredible physical power, and mentally control their body at the molecular level. ***Biomorphing ***Body Supremacy ***Immortality ***Intangibility ***Mode Lock ***Replication ***Singularity ***Supernatural Condition **Spirit: Users will gain control over the divine, ethereal energy that resonates from their spirit. This will allow them to not only gain energy manipulating abilities, but to also perform great, magical feats. ***Aether Manipulation ****Aura Manipulation ****Chi Manipulation ****Dream Manipulation ****Magic ****Mana Manipulation ****Spiritual Energy Conversion ****Spiritual Energy Manipulation ****Spiritual Force Manipulation ****Spiritual Particle Manipulation ****Supernatural Life-Force ****Superpower Manipulation Limitations *The force of power may be to great for the users to control. *Users may need to have a strong bond to channel each other power. *May need specific symbols to control the aspects and concept of the Trinity Force. Known Users *Link (Legend of Zelda series) *Princess Zelda (Legend of Zelda series) *Ganondorf Dragmire (Legend of Zelda series) *Golden Goddesses (Legend of Zelda series) *Trinisette (KHR) *The Charmed Ones (Charmed) *Qetsiyah (The Vampire Diaries) *Trinity Deities (Mythology) **The Hindu Trinity (Hinduism) **The Holy Trinity (Judeo-Christianity) **The Triple Goddess (Wicca Mythology) *Stephanie (My Babysitter's a Vampire); via Semi-Immortality *Worldkillers (Supergirl) Gallery Triforce Sacred Realm.jpg|The sacred relic of Hyrule, the Triforce (Legend of Zelda series). Charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) 2x01-PowerOfOne.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) using the Power of Three Blood-m-dopp.jpg|Quetsiyah (The Vampire Diaries) uses three Petrova doppelgängers' blood for a spell. Holy Trinity.png|The Holy Trinity (Judeo-Christianity) representing God. Triple Goddess.jpg|The Triple Goddess (Wicca Mythology) is a trinity goddess of the mother, the maiden and the crow. Trinity brahma vishnu and shiva amrita.jpg|The Hindu Trinity (Hinduism) embodies the Cycle of existence. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power